


some Thoughts i had

by GordonRadioTV



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Cockwarming, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, i don’t know how that’s not a tag, ok how are those not tags, strapwarming, tagging this is embarrassing and ill update it as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordonRadioTV/pseuds/GordonRadioTV
Summary: god im so sorry anyways here’s some thoughts I have in my head I’ll update this every once and a while...... maybe
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. strap time gordon/benrey

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls don’t send this 2 anyone who does not want 2 see it also minors, go away, u will develop a mental illness from reading this stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gordon freeman whit da strap who will he cum in (it’s benrey)

strap on. GOD. transgener gordon freeman thank you very much.

I just simply think that when gordon tops benrey. He Fuck Him Good. like it just drives benrey insane he loves it bc i think he just doesn’t bottom for gordon often and when he does gordon just fuckin goes buck wild bc A. benrey looks cute under him

2 days later I have better thoughts. So like gordon with the strap on and he’s sitting on the couch and benrey is sitting in his lap cockwarming him but like gordon is just paying. NO attention 2 benrey just like watching fucking jeopardy or something and answering the questions. 

Benrey is like. Trying his best not 2 squirm around bc I think when he does gordon raises his eyebrow and gives him the “cut that shit out” look on his face. and benrey just wants 2 fuck himself on gordon so bad but he can’t because he doesn’t wanna get The Look. But like eventually the episode ends and Gordon is like hmmm guess what and benrey goes what? and then gordon flips him over and fucks him into the couch. 

I think benrey definitely wants a strap on the cums for gordon bc. He Would Like To Be Filled With Goo and so they figure out how to Make One and benrey def loves it. I He’s like “hm? pegging time for beny? pls? pegging time for beny pls?” and gordon literally cannot being himself 2 say no and he will basically drop whatever he’s doing 2 go fuck benrey. 

Ok I actually really like the thought of benrey begging 2 be fucked and gordon is just like out of his fuckjng mind because his brain is like completely overloaded. And he just like grabs benrey by the hair and just fuckin drags him 2 their bedroom while benrey is just babbling about how he wants gordon 2 fuck him and fill him up. HI gordon pulling on benreys long hair 2 like look at him or tell him something. Anyways back 2 the strap sooo gordon just fills up the syringe that goes into the strap as full as he can and when he cums with the strap he just fills it up again and keeps going <3 THAT drives benrey fuckin nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is really short because my head is really empty and I can’t create a plot anyways go follow my twitter @m1ckmundy


	2. pupy time benrey/gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benrey play with pupy wtf

hi so benny. benny man. i think every once and a while they do a silly little petplay thing where gordon has 2 be on all fours and he follows around benrey on the floor and he’s just there for benrey 2 use him. and every once and a while benrey will be playing video games or smthn and he gets Pissed he just grabs gordon by the hair and fucks his mouth. and benrey of has given some epic gamer sweet voice and it’s head empty flavor so gordon is just mindlessly following him around like pupy.

Gordon pupy momence makes my brain run so good bc. he’s just pupy dude! he gets a lil collar and matching leash set and. hmmmmm they’re orange with black trim with a little heart shaped tag that has benreys name on it.

benrey always pulls on the leash 2 get gordons attention 2 get him 2 do something. even though there’s no thoughts rattling around in his head benrey can still tell he likes it because the dumb grin on his face gets a little bit bigger.

OK. ears. god he has some of those like professionally done ones from etsy and they match your hair snd they are SO very sexy. and they’re very soft. benrey likes 2 give him lots of pets and head rubs because he likes the way the ears feel. Gordon always pushes his head in to benreys hand for More Pets which he always receives.  
I really think that most of the time that gordon just cannot be a brat even without the head empty sweet voice it’s just the Need 2 follow directions.


End file.
